Terror o tal vez Amor?
by Bloody Rose of Madness
Summary: Momoko ha entrado a una nueva preparatoria, pero lo que ella no se esperaba era que los RRB van tambien en esa escuela (ridiculo ) sin embargo ellos no la reconocen por lo que puede llevar una vida tranquila, bueno solo por unos dias o semanas, al principio no se llevan nada bien, sobre todo Brick y ella pero con forme pase el tiempo se iran enamorando. A Brick x Momoko story
1. Chapter 1

**Yo: Hola! soy nueva y espero que sean honestos conmigo, este fic sera sobre Momoko/Blossom x Brick pero les tengo una sorpresita a esos dos jijiji (sonrisa malevola)**

**Miyako: Hola Ruki-chan!**

**Kaoru: Que hay?**

**Yo: Hola, que hacen aqui?**

**Miyako: Acaso no te agrada vernos? TT-TT**

**Yo: No no, me agrada mucho tenerlas aqui, pero... donde esta Momoko**

**Kaoru: Alla (señalando a una Momoko deprimida)**

**Momoko: Porque a mi, porque? (susurra)**

**Kaoru: Oye no te pongas asi, a mi siempre me meten con el idiota de Butch**

**Yo: Si, es verdad, no me agrada ver a Kaoru-chan sufrir al estar con ese idiota**

**Kaoru: Te adoro *u* (abrazandome)**

**Yo: Hai hai n.n**

**Momoko: Pero... PORQUE A MI?!**

**Brick: Hey no creas que es de mi agrado estar junto a ti**

**Momoko: Tuu (cara asesina)**

**Brick: Hey, que sucede contigo (con miedo)**

**Yo: Oye, te dare un consejo**

**Brick: Cual?**

**Yo: corre y no pares**

**Brick: Gracias, adios**

**Momoko: Ven aqui!**

**Yo: Ni las PPGZ ni los RRB me pertenece**

**Miyako: Lean y comenten nwn**

**(MI POV)  
**Han pasado 3 años desde que las chicas mandaron a Him (El) al espacio, ya todos los villanos se habian rendido, muchos se habian ido de la ciudad de New Tokyo, las chicas decidieron dejar los cinturones con el profesor pero el les dijo que lo mejor era que ellas se los quedaran por si en un futuro ocurria algo, ahora cada chica tiene su vida, bueno en cierto modo, Kaoru y Miyako viven juntas, ellas querían invitar a Momoko pero ella se nego, dijo que no les queria ser un estorbo, ellas no insistieron y la dejaron. Ahora Momoko vive sola en una gran mansion que le regalo el alcalde, les iba a regalar una sola mansion para las tres pero Momoko queria estar sola, queria aprender a madurar sin necesitar la ayuda de nadie.

**(MOMOKO POV)**

Ahora vivo sola, Miyako y Kaoru viven juntas y yo aqui sola, bueno ya voi en preparatoria y voy a mejorar mis habilidades en el arte del anime, manga y obviamente comic debo de dejar de depender de la gente en 2 años tendre que buscar trabajo y quiero encontrar uno que me pague bien y sea de mi gusto. ahora voy a ir a una preparatoria de las mejores en cuanto al arte, si me fui de la que estaba era porque toda la gente era odiosa, la prepa a la que voy a ir de ahora en adelante se llama Nigel Night, hoy es mi primer dia y... aqui estoy, frente a la entrada de la escuela, tengo miedo pero ya no puedo dar marcha atras

**(MI POV)**

Momoko se quedo quieta perdida en sus pensamientos hasta que una chica la saco de sus pensamientos tomandola del brazo

- hola, eres nueva? - pregunto una chica de cabello largo, rizado y castaño con las puntas negras y ojos dorados

- Eh? si, mi nombre es Momoko Akatsutsumi, acabo de entrar, voy en 2 - contesto al ver a la chica

- Mi nombre es Aria Hoshiki - dijo sonriendo

- Me puedes guiar porfavor - pidio amablemente Momoko

- Esta bien - contesto sonriente

Cuando las dos chicas iban a entrar algo o ALGUIEN las hizo a un lado

- HAGANSE A UN LADO! - dijeron ordenando unas voces realmente conocidas para Momoko a sus espaldas

- _O no! por favor no, todo menos esto, por que en mi primer dia de clases tenian que aparecer ellos?! _- penso asustada Momoko, acaso la suerte no estaba de su lado. al voltear vio a tres chicos de tez blanca, uno pelinegro de ojos color esmeralda, otro rubio de ojos color celeste y por ultimo un pelinaranja de ojos color carmesí, eran los RRB - _de seguro ya me descubrieron -_ penso preocupada

- Hey, quien es esta chica? mi nombre es Butch - pregunto el pelinegro observandola, al parecer no la reconociany eso la alivio

- Mi nombre es Momoko - dijo ella seria como si estuviera enojada con ellos

- Lindo nombre me llamo Boomer - dijo acercandose el rubio a su cara queriendola besar - Waaaaaaa! - fue golpeado por Momoko

- Decarado - susurro Momoko jalando a Aria hacia la entrada, ella sabia muy bien que Brick podia hacerle akgo peor pero no, solo la ignoro, Momoko no le dio importancia, por que le imporataria ademas? solo entro con Aria y se fueron

^**Continuara^**

**Miyako: Que? Que pasara despues?**

**Yo: Es una sorpresa (sonrisa malevola)**

**Boomer: Pero no nos puedes dar alguna pista?**

**Yo: Nop**

**Kaoru: Y en donde esta Momoko**

**Butch: Aun esta persiguiendo a Brick**

**Kaoru: Ja! y decían que yo era la agresiva**

**Yo: Dejenme yo los separo**

**Boomer: Pero-**

**Yo: Eh? (mirada asesina)**

**Boomer: Nada n.n'**

**Brick: Aaaaaaaaaa!**

**Miyako: me pregunto que habra pasado**

**Butch: Vaya, existe alguien mas agresivo como para hacer gritar a Brick**

**Momoko: Y-ya vo-vol-volvi (asustada)**

**Kaoru: Q-que paso? (asustada y sorprendida)**

**Momoko: ... (aun en shock)**

**Yo: Listo (sosteniendo a Brick palido y en shock) n.n**

**Miyako: Ruki chan me alegro que estes bien, pense que Momoko chan te podria hacer daño**

**Yo: En serio Momoko (mirada asesina sonriente)**

**Momoko: V-vi al d-de-demonio e-encar-nado**

**Boomer: Tanto miedo da Ruki cuando se enoja?**

**Butch: Creo que si, logro dejar a Brick asi (señalando al pobre Brick)**

**Yo: Miyako, nos harias los honores?**

**Miyako: Si! Comenten por favor n.n**


	2. Chapter 2 Confesion

**Yo: Aqui esta el segundo cap, Mitsuki35 arigatou por tu comentario, Butch no es amable solo se la pasa de amargado y curioso y si es algo de luchas es feliz y Boomer pues es un poco mujeriego pero en un futuro se quedara con Miyako**

**PPGZ y RRB: Ya llegamos (deprimidos menos Kaoru y Butch)**

**Yo: Que les pasa? (preocupada)**

**Miyako: Como pudiste hacer esto?!**

**Boomer: No lo puedo creer!**

**Yo: De que hablan?**

**Miyako y Boomer: Ponernos juntos!**

**Yo: Tengo unas secretarias que asesinar (susurro)**

**Kaoru: Aleluya! no me pondran junto a este idiota!**

**Butch: No me pondran junto a esta salvaje**

**Yo: De nada, ahora... ni las PPGZ ni los RRB me pertecen**

**Kaoru: Lean y Comenten**

Primer dia, y la suerte no estaba definitivamente del lado de Momoko

- _Kami sama, acaso este es un castigo divino? tener que ir a la misma escuela que los RRB y ademas... ESTAR EN LA MISMA CLASE?! - _penso Momoko deprimida, sentada junto a la ventana en la penultima fila, acabo la clase de literatura y ahora seguia la de mate, perfecto una de las materias que mas odiaba, era inteligente, pero la odiaba porque siempre que pasaba al pizarron y resolvia un problema rapido todos se burlaban de ella. Se quedo viendo hacia la ventana, esperando que el dia acabara.

llego el maestro de mate y Momoko solo se recosto en su banca, pasaron las clases y ella seguia viendo hacia el cielo por la ventana recordando esos momentos con sus amigas cuando volavan por el cielo. al fin era la hora del descanso pero Momoko se habia quedado dormida, Aria se acerco a ella para despertarla, sin embargo no solo ella estaba dormida, tambien Brick y Butch se habian quedado dormidos, Boomer estaba a un lado de Aria pensando en como despertarlos, ellos dos eran los jefes de grupo y tenian que encargarse de todo aquel que desobedeciera ordenes, apesar de que Boomer antes era un villano por dentro era bueno y no le gustaba hacer cosas malas.

-Como los vamos a despertar? - le susurro Aria a Boomer

-A Butch se como despertarlo pero no ha Brick, solo Butch sabe - susurro Boomer

-Entonces despierta a ese idiota de Butch - le susurro seria Aria

-Esta bien - susurro, se le acerco a la oreja y dijo lo mas fuerte posible que creia que igual podria despertar a los otros dos - BUTTERCUP HA VUELTO Y DICE QUE BUTCH NO LA VA A PODER DERROTAR POR LO DEBIL E IDIOTA QUE ES!

-ESA BESTIA SALVAJE! - grito pegandole a Boomer y este termino en el suelo -donde esta?! - pregunta enojado

-Solo era una broma para despertarte - dice Aria dirijiendose hacia Momoko mientras Boomer se dirigia hacia el asiento de atras de Momoko donde estaba Brick, aun durmiendo -vaya, ni con sus griterios se despertaron, pero se como despertar a Momoko, por lo que me ha dicho, le gustan mucho los dulces

-Es igual a Brick - dice sorprendido -_encontrar a alguien que igual le gustan mucho los dulces es casi imposible -_ penso Boomer

Aria se le acerco a Momoko y le dijo -Escuche que hoy abrio una nueva tienda de dulces en la ciudad y daran muestras gratis para toda la gente que vaya - sin embargo no se espero que esta se levantaria de golpe, y lo que menos espero fue que Brick igual se levantara dandole un fuerte golpe a Boomer, (incluso mas fuerte que el de Butch, pobre Boomer xD)

-DULCES! - gritaron Momoko y Brick a la vez, al notarlo amobos se vieron con desprecio, pero Brick se sonrojo un poco, Momoko solo se marcho con Aria al ver que solo era una broma

-Jajajajaja - se rieron a carcajadas Boomer y Butch

-Quien diria que algo tan ridiculo como eso te despertaria - se burlo Butch

-Jamas crei que algo como eso funcionaria contigo - se rio Boomer

-CALLENSE PAR DE IDIOTAS! - grito enojado y sonrojado (vaya parecia un tomate xD) de la vergüenza

Mientras en la cafeteria se encontraban Momoko y Aria, fueron a sentarse a una mesa cerca de la ventana y comieron tranquilamente, Momoko eligio comer dulces mientras que Aria prefirio comer carne

-Se nota que te gustan los dulces Momoko - dijo Aria comiendo un troso de carne elegantemente (que coma carne no significa que iba a parecer una salvaje)

-Y a ti la carne, elegiste toda la carne que habia - dijo Momoko mirando por la ventana. ambas estaban comiendo a gusto hasta que aparecieron Boomer, Butch y Brick, todas las chicas se les juntaron y suspiraron por ellos, Momoko quedo sorprendida. Brick las ignoro y se fue hacia la azotea seguido por Butch y Boomer

-Vaya, esos tres si que son muy populares - dijo Momoko sorprendida

-Todas las chicas quieren salir con ellos sobre todo con Brick, oye cambiando de tema, a que club te vas a meter? - pregunto Aria con curiosidad

-Al club de dibujo, me encanta el comic, anime y manga - dijo Momoko con los ojos en forma de estrella estilo anime

-Yo igual estoy en ese club - dijo alegre Aria

Termino y siguieron las clases, luego fue al club, se presento y todo siguio normal, el dia siguiente fue igual. acabaron las clases y Momoko y Aria fueron al parque

-Por que quisiste venir aqui? - pregunto curiosa Aria

-Me quede de ver con unas amigas aqui - dijo Momoko mirando a todos lados esperando ver a sus amigas

-Momoko chan! - grito una voz cuando votearon vieron a dos chicas, una rubia con coletas y ojos celestes y una pelinegra con el cabello alborotado y ojos esmeralda

-Miyako, Kaoru! - grito Momoko emocionada - ellas son mis amigas - le dijo a Aria señalandolas. Ambas se acercaron y se saludaron

-Hola, mi nombre es Miyako - saludo la rubia

-Mi nombre es Kaoru - saludo la pelinegra

-Hola mi nombre es Aria - saludo cortesmente

-Y, como te fue en tu primer dia? - pregunto Miyako

-Nada bien - contesto deprimida Momoko - lo unico bueno fue que conoci a Aria y es buena amiga - dijo sonriente

Iban paseando por el parque hablando hasta que se escucho una explocion, Momoko le dijo a Aria que volviera a su casa, Aria queria negarse pero asentio y se fue

-Separense, asi sabremos de donde viene - ordeno Momoko y se separaron

**En otro lado de la ciudad**

_-Ese par de idiotas, pero eso es raro, solo conozco a otra persona que reaccionaria asi con los dulces, y se trata de esa super-tonta rosadita -_ pero algo lo interrumpe de sus pensamientos,voltea y ve a Momoko corriendo hacia un callejon -_porque estara corriendo con tanta prisa esa chica? -_ se pregunta y la sigue, ve como ella voltea hacia todos lados como si estuviera viendo que no hay nadie mas, de repente, pasa su anillo por su cinturon haciendolo brillar

-"Hyper Blossom" - dijo esta sorprendiendo a Brick

-_Ella es... BLOSSOM?! - _penso sorprendido

Justo cuando Momoko iba a volar Brick corrio hacia ella abrazandola de la cintura, ella se intento safarse pero el era mas fuerte ella

-Q-que haces?- dijo nerviosa Blossom

-Eres tan sexy - dijo besandola en el cuello haciendola sonrojar

-D-detente - dice aun sonrojada lograndose soltar

-Te amo - dijo

-Mientes! - grito sonrojada como un tomate

-No miento - dijo tranquilamente, y era la verdad, despues de tantas peleas se llego a hartar y con el tiempo se enamoro de ella, sin embargo le daba pena y por eso siempre era reservado, pues sabia que si se lo decia a sus hermanos se burlarian de el por el resto de su vida

-Mientes! como puedes decir eso?! antes me decias fea, tonta y un millon de insultos! me arruinabas mis dias! sobre todo cuando tenia citas! y ahora me dices Te amo?! - dijo enojada

-Te digo que no te estoy mintiendo, te estoy diciendo la verdad - dijo sonrojado, Blossom lo noto y vio que sus ojos no mentian

Brick se le acerco, ella se quedo quieta al ver que no mentia que no se dio cuenta que el se le estaba acercando, cuando se dio cuenta fue cuando sintio los labios de Brick junto a los suyos, el la agarro de la cintura, luego se separo y al ver que ella estaba sonrojada tocandose los labios, le sonrio y se marcho. Genial, ahora no solo tendria que estudiar con el, si no que ya ni sabia de lo que el era capaz de hacer, despues de haberle dicho eso

-Yo igual te amo, Brick - susurro Momoko una vez des-tramsformada sonrojada

**^Continuara^**

**Yo: Eso es todo por hoy, me estan corriendo u_u**

**Miyako: Pero tienes que ir a la escuela**

**Yo: Pero odio la escuela!**

**Kaoru: te entiendo**

**Momoko: Yo igual**

**Yo: B-bue-bueno po-podrian des-pedirse uds p-por mi? Ya voy madre TTnTT (entre sollozos marchando hacia la oficina mientras habla por telefono)**

**PPGZ y RRB: Co- (interrumpidos)**

**Yo: ODIO LA ESCUELA! (enojada y llorando rodeada de un aura oscura)**

**Brick: Creo que por como esta ahorita sera mejor no molestarla**

**Todos: (Asintiendo)**

**PPGZ y RRB: Comenten por favor**

**Boomer: Si es que quieren vivir (asustado)**


	3. Chapter 3 musica?

**Yo: bueno aqui esta el cap 3, hoy me encuentro sola debido a que como casualmente mis secretarias desaparecieron despues de haberles contado a Boomer y Miyako un secreto de la historia, no les pudieron pedir que vinieran (alegre pero con mirada asesina) pero... no importa. Perdon si he tardado pero me han dejado un monton de deberes y todos eran para el mismo dia y me lo pidieron el mismo dia -por eso odio español, mate y orientacion y tutoria- **

**Como disculpa hare un especial de Brick X Momoko. Lean y Comenten**

**N/A: Ninguno de los personajes de Demashitaa! PPGZ me pertenecen.**

Al dia siguiente Momoko decidio olvidar todo lo del dia anterior al igual que Brick

Momoko llego a la escuela y vio a los tres chicos entrar a la escuela detras de ella

-uff (suspiro)- Momoko solo deseaba que acabara el dia

-Hola! - dijo una voz conocida para Momoko

-Hola Aria - saludo sonriente Momoko, ya habia olvidado todo lo del dia anterior (que rapido, ni yo olvido las cosas tan rapido :O)

-Como te fue?- pregunto Aria

-Bien- si se habia propuesto a olvidar todo si que lo cumplia

-En una semana habra un festival de artes y como he notado que eres buena en eso decidi elegirte a ti como compañera, ademas de que nos tendremos que presentar en vivo y tocar una cancion, pero todavia no se a quien mas podemos meter mmm...- dijo pensativa Aria lo que hacia confundir a Momoko

-Yo se a quienes podemos elegir-dijo alegre

-En serio? A quienes?- pregunto sorprendida y alegre

-Les puedo pedir ayuda a Miyako y Kaoru y otras dos amigas- explico -aunque una de ellas no es tanto mi amiga- susurro con una vena en la frente

-Genial!- dijo alegre al saber que tenian lista una banda, ademas de que en el festival participarian varias escuelas -pero que cancion tocaremos?

-Eso lo veremos con ellas, les hablare al finalizar el dia para quedar mañana o pasado- dijo Momoko entrando al salon siendo seguida por Aria

-Vaya eso sera interesante- dijo Brick a lo lejos junto a sus hermanos

-Entonces es lo que pienso- dijo Butch

-Que?- pregunto incredulo Boomer, y Brick y Butch le pegaron -Por que fue eso?- pregunto casi llorando

-En serio que eres baka- dijo molesto Butch

-Como te pudiste dar cuenta Momoko es una de las super-tontas lo que significa que sus otras dos amigas son igual las super-tontas- explico Brick seguido por Butch asintiendo

-En serio?- volvio a preguntar siendo golpeado otra vez por Brick y Butch

-Lo que haremos sera participar en el festival y concursar- explico Butch

-Ooooh, entonces que tocaremos?- pregunto Boomer

-Eso todavia no lo sabemos pero...- dijo Butch -Brick... acaso podremos tocar algun instrumento?

-Claro!- dijo Brick

-Eh?- se preguntaron Butch y Boomer

-Solo tenemos que buscar el instrumento adecuado, tenemos una semana- explico Brick

-Si- contestaron lo dos

Mientras en el salon estaban Momoko y Aria hablando tranquilamente, en eso llegan los Rowdyruff y todas las chicas se les acercan con ojos en forma de corazones

-Uff... ya empezaron- suspiro Momoko seguida por Aria

-Que queria? son los mas populares de la escuela- dijo Aria mirandolos indiferente

-Eso si es increible- dijo Momoko indiferente

-De hecho, hablando de ellos, me entere que lograron terminar la escuela y que hoy sera su ultimo dia de clases- comento dejando a Momoko en shock

-QUE?!- exclamo saliendo del shock

-Bueno, Brick es inteligente por lo que logro pasar y terminar rapido la escuela, a Butch lo admitieron en uno de los mejores equipos de football y a Boomer lo contrataron en uno de los mejores restaurants como chef- explico Aria

-Por fin tengo suerte!- dijo Momoko alegre con los ojos brillantes

-Bueno, pero me entere que participaran en el festival para concluir y ya poder irse-

-Mi buena suerte se ha ido- dijo deprimente Momoko

-No te preocupes, les ganaremos- dijo Aria intentando animar a Momoko

-Por cierto, como sabes eso?- pregunto Momoko con curiosidad

-Tengo contactos- dijo Aria malevolamente

-Jee-

Comenzaron las clases y todo iba normal, al final del dia Momoko y Aria se fueron al club de dibujo, todos estaban trabajando, en eso llego una chica de cabello castaño y ojos violetas, tez como la porcelana y perfecta figura

-Hola Kay chan- saludo Aria alegre

-Hola Aria, lamento no haber venido durante dos dias pero estaba ocupada- dijo sonriente

-No te preocupes, tenemos una nueva integrante- llamando a Momoko -ella es Momoko Akatsutsumi

-Konichiwa- saludo Momoko

-Bueno, yo soy Kayla Tsukime. Eres buena en el dibujo?- pregunto curiosa Kayla

-Si, mira- dijo Momoko señalando una pintura

-Es hermosa, espero que trabajemos bien las dos juntas- dijo Kayla alegre

Despues del club de dibujo

-Oye Kayla- dijo Aria

-Si?-

-Te gustaria star con nosotras en el festival? vamos a tocar- dijo Momoko

-Claro, me gusta la musica- respondio contenta

-Otras amigas tambien van a tocar pero primero tengo que ir a preguntarles, quieren venir?- pregunto Momoko

-Si- contestaron las otras dos

Las tres se fueron juntas sin notar que tres chicos las seguian escondidos

-Sera buena idea seguirlas?- pregunto Boomer mirandolas -porque yo creo que no- dijo seguido de dos golpes de parte de Butch y Brick

-Claro que es buena idea, asi podre atacar a Buttercup y ganarle- dijo sonriente apretando el puño Butch -ademas deberias estar feliz porque podras ver a Bubbles- menciono haciendo sonrojar a Boomer

-C-CALLATE!- grito Boomer pegandole a Butch empezando una pelea entre ellos

-YA CALMENSE!- exclamo Brick

-Haiii- dijeron Butch y Boomer

-El plan es seguirlas y cuando esten desprevenidas las atacaremos y las haremos pagar por todo lo que nos han hecho y no habra mas super-tontas!- dijo Brick maliciosamente

-Porque las odia tanto, sobre todo a Blossom?- susurro Boomer a Butch

-O no sera que la ame jajaja- susurro Butch y Boomer solo se rio pero para su mala suerte Brick los escucho, y se sonrojo y les dejo ocho chichones a cada unos

**Continuara^^ ahora el especial (es de navidad)**

En un parque se encontraban dos adolescentes de 16 años mientras nevaba

Momoko: Que alegria! estos chocolates se ven ricos! gracias Brick

Brick: N-no hay de que -sonrojado

Momoko: Toma -entregandole unos chocolates

Brick: Gracias pero me falta darte un regalo que vale mas que estos chocolates -sonrie

Momoko: Eh?

Brick: -la besa

Momoko: -sonrojada

Brick: Feliz Navidad, te amo -sonrojado

Momoko: Feliz Navidad a ti tambien, te amo Brick -sonrojada

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Yo: Que tal? les gusto? espero que si, disculpenme por haber tardado una eternidad, muchos deberes y ensayos de musica y no venia la inspiracion T.T, por cierto... ya encontre nuevas secretarias, son unas grandes amigas**

**Fernanda: Hola n.n**

**MariJo: Hola ¬¬**

**Alma: Hola n.n**

**Yo: Son muy buenas, ademas de que juraron no comentar ningun secreto a los chicos y las chicas verdad? (mirada escalofriante)**

**Las tres: Si (asustadas)**

**Yo: Bueno pasemos a los comentarios, Fer porfavor**

**Fernanda: Sip nwn**

**mitsuki35 bueno... lo de pegarle a Boomer tienes que verlo con Miyako, y Brick ama a Momoko pero no quiere admitirlo y por eso la molesta y pues Boomer es un mujeriego pero Miyako sigue siendo la unica a la que ama, en unos cuantos episodios explicare porque se volvio asi, lo de la explosion lo explicare en el prox cap, y si voy a juntar a Kaoru con Butch solo que todavia no se me ocurre como, si ODIO LA ESCUELA! T-T**

**Serafine Shinjiru me alegra que te haya gustado**

**emi-nekiito see a Momoko le toco la mala suerte pero ira mejorando jijiji y eso de despertarlos se me ocurrio porque un dia antes eso me paso y fue vergonzoso u/u sii adoro a la pareja de los azulitos nwn**

**dickory5 si a Momoko se le olvido lo de la explosion pero en el prox cap Kaoru y Miyako lo explicaran lo de la explosion, me alegra que te gustara**

**Yo: TTuTT (llorando)**

**MariJo: ... ¬¬**

**Yo: Gracias! TTuTT (llorando de alegria)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ruki: hola a todos!**

**Miyako: Hola nwn**

**Kaoru: Hola TT-TT**

**Ruki: Que le pasa a kaoru chan?**

**Miyako: Descubrió que si va a estar junto a Butch**

**Ruki: Perdón Kaoru chan pero si no las lectore me matan**

**Kaoru: Entiendo **

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Demashitaa! PPGZ me pertenece**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Mientras en casa de Miyako estaban Momoko Kaoru Miyako Aria y Kayla hablando sobre lo del concierto

-Y? Qué les parece?- pregunta alegre Momoko

-Es una buena idea pero Momoko, necesitamos hablar contigo- dice alegre y preocupada Miyako

-Claro- responde y se van Kaoru Miyako y Momoko a una habitación dejando a las otras dos con duda

En la otra habitación entraron las tres asegurandose que nadie las escuchara

-¿Que pasa chicas?- pregunta Momoko

-Es sobre la explosion del otro dia- dice Kaoru con seriedad pero a la vez enojada

-Jejee disculpenme haberlas dejado solas pero paso algo repentino y...- dice algo apenada pues las habia abandonado -bueno que fue lo que causo la explosion?- pregunta intentando cambiar de tema ya que no queria recordar lo que paso, ya se le habia olvidado y no queria volverlo a recordad -y porque estan heridas?- pregunta seria pues se dio cuenta que Kaoru tenia un gran cortada en el brazo derecho y Miyako una cortada en la pierna izquierda

-...- se queda en silencio Kaoru

-Era obvio que lo notarias- dice Miyako seria -pero porque nadie mas nota las heridas?- se pregunto

-No lo se, pero expliquenme que paso- pide Momoko preocupada

-Para eso te trajimos- habla Kaoru

-Justo cuando fuimos a ver la ubicacion de la explosion nos encontramos con los RRB- explica Miyako, eso espanto a Momoko

-Estaban los tres?- pregunta Momoko

-Solo Boomer y Butch- dice Kaoru -me pregunto porque no estaba el otro idiota-

-...- Momoko solo se queda en silencio

-Tu sabes algo?- pregunt Kaoru acercandose a Momoko junto a Miyako

-N-no- dice bajando la cabeza pues sentia como se empezaba a poner roja

-Momoko?- pregunta dulcemente Miyako

-N-NO SE N-NADA!- grita Momoko dejando ver su sonrojo, genial! ya lo habia olvidado y ahora se lo recuerdan

-Momo- es interrumpida Miyako porque tocan a la puerta

Se salen del cuarto y Miyako y Kaoru se van al cuarto de Miyako mientras Momoko va a abrir

-Voy voy- dice Momoko con pereza ya que le molesto recordar eso

Al momento en que hable la puerta se encuentra con las personas que menos deseaba ver

-Se encu- dice un chico rubio pero Momoko rapidamente cierra la puerta poniendose de espaldas evitando que abrieran la puerta

-Quien es Momoko?- pregunta desde su habitacion Miyako

-N-nadie- dice nerviosa intentando mantener cerrada la puerta

-HEY! ABRE LA PUERTA ROSADITA!- grita una voz familiar para Momoko

-NO!- grita lo sufiente para que las otras cuatro la escucharan

-Esta todo bien?- pregunta Kaoru desde la habitacion de Miyako

-Si, todo esta bien-

-DEJANOS ENTRAR!- dice otra voz desesperada

-LARGUENSE TRIO DE IDIOTAS!- grita Momoko ya furiosa abriendo la puerta, al abrirla ve a Boomer, Brick y Butch parados en shock por el grito de Momoko

-Quien diablos es como para que grites asi?!- pregunta enojada Kaoru llegando junto a Momoko que al ver quienes eran se quedo ahi parada

-Quienes son?- pregunta Miyako llegando junto a ellas pero al ver quienes eran se quedo parada

-Supongo que ya vieron a Momoko enojada- susurra Kaoru a Miyako al ver el rostro de los chicos

-Al parecer si- susurra Miyako con una gotita en la nuca estilo anime

Kaoru no aguanto la risa -HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA- los chicos reaccionan por la risa de Kaoru y se miran avergonzados

-FUE CULPA DE LA ROSADITA!- gritan los chicos

-EN PRIMER LUGAR FUE CULPA DE BRICK!- grita Momoko

-FUE TU CULPA POR CAMBIARTE SIN FIJARTE BIEN!- exclama Brick

-TU FUISTE EL QUE- se queda callada al recordarlo

-QUE?!- grita pero entonces lo recuerda e igual se sonroja ambos se dan la vuelta dejando a los otros con cara de WTF

-QUE CARAJOS FUE LO QUE PASO?!- grita furiosa Kaoru al escuchar tantos gritos y no saber lo que paso

-Nada- dice Momoko mas tranquila, sale de la casa de Miyako y le susurra a Brick -Mas vale que no digas nada- susurra con un tono escalofriante y se va

Los chicos sin saber que paso igual se van y se llevan a Brick el cual se quedo quieto asustado siendo llevado por sus hermanos. Miyako y Kaoru van a por Momoko siendo seguida por Aria y Kayla, pero ellas se quedaron alejadas

-Momoko, queremos saber que paso y como es eso de que te vio transformarte?- dice Kaoru seria

-Mmm... cuando ibamos hacia la explosion fui a un callejon, me tranforme y no me di cuenta que el estaba ahi, cuando iba saliendo lo vi, empezamos a pelear y luego de que le ganara- dice victoriosa -cada quien se fue- mintio

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Ruki: Realmente perdon por la tardanza, me he ido al yaoi, gore y happy tree friends**

**Miyako: Que paso Momoko? porque estas sonrojada?**

**Momoko: He recordado todo -/-**

**Kaoru: Cuando me pondras con Butch?**

**Ruki: Emocionada? ¬w¬ -o**

**Kaoru: C-CLARO Q-QUE N-NO!**

**Ruki: Bueno... si les gusta Happy Tree Friends, Naruto Shippuden o el Yaoi chequen mis otros fanfics onegaii, dejen reviews sayo~**


End file.
